Hyuuga
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ' 'Hyuuga is one of the main antagonists in the anime and manga 07-Ghost series. He is one of Ayanami's subordinates, and a very powerful Warsfeil who fought during the Raggs War. He holds the rank of Major (which is sometimes translated as Lieutenant Commander) of the Black Hawks, and often acts as Ayanami's bodyguard. Hyuuga is recognised by his tall stature, distinctive black sunglasses, love for toffee apples (and lolly pops), and the smile he almost always wears on his face. Though his personality is frivolous, he is an extremely capable swordsman and is the soldier responsible for the deaths of Mark and Karan- two of the finest bodyguards of the Raggs King. When Katsuragi's betrayal was revealed to the Black Hawks, Hyuuga intervened when Katsuragi attacked Hyuuga's begleiter Konatsu, and engaged him in a battle that almost killed both combatants. Katsuragi emerged the victor, though at a loss of half his body, and Hyuuga was feared dead. However, he recovered. Appearance Physical Appearance HyuugaCharacterSketch.png|Hyuuga's character design. HyuugaColour.png|Hyuuga in colour. HyuugaSketch2.png HyuugaFace.png|Hyuuga's expressions. Hyuuga is a regular looking man thought to be in his mid thirties, as he is a similar age to his superior, Ayanami. One of Hyuuga's most distinct qualities is his tall stature as he stands at 187 cm. However, he is noticeably smaller in the anime than his manga counterpart.In the manga, Hyuuga is the same height as Frau, which makes him taller than Ayanami, but in the anime, Ayanami is nearly a head taller than Hyuuga. He has a lean build, with broad shoulders and weighs 77 kg. Hyuuga has a long face, an angular jaw, a long pointy nose and thin lips. He appears to have the darkest skin tone out of the Black Hawks, with an orange tint to it like Castor's. His hair is black, rather messy and spiked up, with a long fringe that sweeps to the side of his face, though which side it sweeps towards changes, (it's unknown whether this is an inconsistency error on Ichihara's part or Hyuuga simply changing his hair). His hair sometimes shines a dark blue under a bright light. Hyuuga has narrowed eyes coloured pale blue in the anime, but in the manga his eyes are red on the coloured pictures. The matter is up to some dispute, as his eye colour is very rarely seen, his eyes mostly being hidden with armless, rectangular, black sunglasses, and he is often pictured smiling with his eyes closed. Particularly in the anime, Hyuuga's physical appearance, mainly how the eyes are drawn, suggests Japanese ancestry. Clothing Hyuuga wears the standard Black Hawk uniform: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves similar to the other Black Hawks. It is thought that he wears a plain white shirt under his overcoat (as Mikage was shown to wear a plain, white shirt whilst wearing the Barsburg military uniform). His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. At his belt, Hyuuga always carries two katanas, both bearing black hilts with red tassels, as his primary weapon of choice in battle. When the Black Hawks went to Antwort, Hyuuga wore a winter version of the military uniform. It looked very similar to the standard uniform, but was made of a thicker material, the neck-guard was higher and the decoration is silver instead of gold. In Kapitel 45, Hyuuga infiltrated the Barsburg Church and wore the traditional Bishop's clothing. He wore a cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock was held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. He also wore the standard Church mitre with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. In Kapitel 80, Hyuuga attends Princess Roseamanelle's masquerade, and wears the appropriate noble clothing. HyuugaUniform.png|Hyuuga in his Black Hawk uniform with red eyes. BlackHawksWinterUniform.png|Hyuuga in his winter uniform. HyuugaBishop.png|Hyuuga wearing the typical Bishop garb. MasqueradeAyanamiHyuuga.png|Hyuuga as he appears at the masquerade. Personality Despite his job as a soldier needing him to be strict and serious, Hyuuga is anything but that. He is a bit of a ditz, views the world as being a big game, and is rather frivolous in the sense that he never seems to take anything seriously. Hyuuga is playful, smiles and laughs easily, and is happy most of the time, even in life-threatening situations as he enjoys the thrill of fighting. He has a notably short attention span, is easily excited, and is easily distracted by new things, as shown when he interrupts an important conversation about the Eye of Mikhail because he spots a bird and when he forgets his paperwork after seeing a new stamp. Hyuuga likes to joke around with his team mates and seems to delight in winding them all up, especially Ayanami. He is mischievous and enjoys pulling pranks and teasing his begleiter, Konatsu Warren. Hyuuga is notably cheeky when speaking to those of higher rank than him, he gave Ayanami the nickname Aya-tan, the suffix 'tan' being similar to 'chan' which would be condescending and rude when spoken to a superior. Despite this, when with superiors whose rank truly far dwarves him and has the authority and would not hesitate to remove him, Hyuuga would quickly lose his bravado and he speaks to them respectfully and abide to all their orders, showing that he does fear being removed from the Military. Hyuuga has been shown to have a habit of giving affectionate names for people he likes: addressing Kuroyuri as Kuro-tan in the side chapter Platonic cafe, and occasionally calling Konatsu Kona-chan. Hyuuga becomes easily attached to new people whom he is interested in, as shown by his quick acceptance of the Antwort twins, Haruse, Konatsu, and is friendly to those he meets. Hyuuga enjoys meeting new people and was the Black Hawk who first thought of recruiting Haruse (implying to Haruse that he should become Kuroyuri's Begleiter), Konatsu and the Antwort twins. He is also quite lazy; he dislikes doing paperwork and is much happier to sit and do nothing, resulting in him getting shouted at for slacking off. Hyuuga sometimes has trouble waking up early- and as a result is sometimes late for work. He is also frequently shown yawning, and gets bored with things quickly. Hyuuga is also a very talented artist, but unfortunately he often doodles on important documents that need to be signed. He could also be seen as quite stupid or naive, particularly when it involves something that may help him have a better relationship with Ayanami. A side story in the manga shows him buying a 'magic' pot for 20,000,000 Yuus (barsburg currency) under the belief that it will make Ayanami less strict. Even after Katsuragi has judged the pot to be worth only 2,500 yuus, Hyuuga asks Katsuragi if the pot still works, and then says he will go find the man who sold it to him and ask that man if it really works.Hyuuga vs Konatsu Hyuuga also reveals that he talked to an astrologist on how to have a better relationship with Ayanami, causing the astrologist to recommend that Hyuga buy a potion.The Love Letter Which God Receives: Track 7. Hyuuga complies, but reports that the potion he uses "never works". He also displays a lack of foresight on occasion, such as throwing Shuri Oak from a Ribidzile despite any injury/death of the cadet potentially costing Hyuuga his job or life, and when he recruits the Antwort twins despite having no plans to take care of them himself. However, Hyuuga may not be as stupid as he lets on, as in the Drama CD he finishes all of his paperwork in less than half an hour, which surprises everyone. Hyuuga explains that he is able to do his paperwork when he is serious. Hyuuga also displays extreme pragmatism in battle, as in his fight with Labrador (Kapitel 82), he realised Labrador was using an illusion against him almost immediately, and stabbed himself to distract himself from the illusion, allowing him to see the real Labrador. Despite his friendly nature, Hyuuga is very skilled with a sword and holds no qualms about hacking down anyone he believes to be a threat: his playful and smiley character quickly seeming quite sinister during a fight. Whereas Hyuuga does worry about the physical state and well-being of the people he likes, he displays an otherwise cold indifference to human life, killing those on his own side because they get in his way. The Drama CD also hints at a more unstable side to his personality, as he comments that when he gets bored doing paperwork he feels the need to 'cut somebody up'. Hyuuga has something of a sweet tooth and usually has a lolly pop or candy-apple in his mouth. He seems to enjoy eating, as he once suggested to Konatsu that the Black Hawks go on a 'walking while eating' tour.The 5th Limited Animate DVD drama implies that he also enjoys watching anime. While he is usually cheerful and jovial, he can be serious when the situation calls for it, as shown during his fight with Katsuragi. Hyuuga is selfless when it comes to the few people he likes: he sacrificed himself during his fight against Katsuragi, in order to protect Konatsu and Ayanami. Hyuuga's fight with Katsuragi suggests that he dislikes disloyal people. He can be considered to have a sense of honour, e.g. he did not abandon Konatsu after duelling with him (reference: see the special chapter Aspiration), checked to see if Konatsu was all right after he (Konatsu) collapsed, and fulfilled the promise he made to Konatsu before the duel. It seems that, like Ayanami, he is rarely violent towards women and children. Hyuuga also appears to have a surprisingly gentle side as shown during the reveal that he survived the duel with Katsuragi. Despite missing a good chunk of his body he refuses Konatsu's offered limbs by stating that they would be too short for him. He does this in an attempt to calm a distraught Konatsu and pretend that he's fine. When Konatsu calls him out on this he gently pats Konatsu's head. Hyuuga enjoys mocking his enemies, as shown when he taunted Frau, saying 'Aya-tan's going to steal everything that's precious to you (Frau), you know!', and when he once insulted the Raggs kingdom's past, calling it 'black history'. Hyuuga also mocked Wakaba Oak's death. However, on a few occasions, Hyuuga has also shown that he is not above understanding or accepting his enemies' reasons for doing something. He once said that he understood Mikage's feelings, even going so far as to ask Ayanami if it was really necessary to punish Mikage the way he (Ayanami) had, and accepted help from Labrador so that he (Hyuuga) could protect Ayanami, although he had been fighting with Labrador moments earlier. Despite his intentions being well-meant, Hyuuga often annoys others due to his sometimes overly-friendly antics, and lack of awareness of the personal space of others, as shown in some of his interactions with Ayanami (e.g. offering Ayanami his candy apple despite the fact that he had just been eating it a moment ago) and Kuroyuri (e.g. challenging Haruse to a fight to the death as he (Hyuuga) thought it would be better for Haruse to die sooner rather than when Kuroyuri became close friends with him). However, while he often comes across as rather insensitive, he has also occasionally been shown to be aware of the feelings of others e.g. in manga chapter 69, he remarked that he has lived his life earning the hatred of nearly every human he has met, and he once emotionally supported Ayanami when Ayanami was feeling sad on a visit to Yukikaze's grave. Abilities and Attributes Hyuuga's status as a Warsfeil grants him the ability to harness the power of a Zaiphon, though he is very rarely seen using it, as well as the ability to control a Wars and use black magic, though he may have lost this ability by now. In Kapitel 96, he remarks that he probably won't be able to use black magic any more. Due to Hyuuga being a Warsfeil, he is able to survive and recover from injuries that would kill or permanently cripple normal humans, such as being crushed by the land falling,Kapitel 64, Hyuuga says: "If I weren't a Warsfeil, that would have killed me". and has also been shown to recover from falling great heights.Drama CD 2: the day of retribution, and the side chapter platonic cafe. Aside from the regular Warsfeil and Zaiphon traits, Hyuuga has demonstrated extreme pragmatism in battle. This is shown in Kapitel 81, when Hyuuga stabs himself to distract himself from Labrador's illusion. He also demonstrated extreme quickness at mastering new techniques, shown when he mimics the technique of Karan during the Raggs War, and the resulting attack (the first time he had done something like that) resulted in a large portion of the surrounding area getting destroyed. Zaiphon Like most of the Black Hawks, Hyuuga has a Zaiphon and is extremely proficient at using it, though he has been seen using it only twice in the manga, he is considered the second strongest of the Black Hawks, although still far surpassed by Ayanami. '''Attacking zaiphon: '''Hyuuga has an attacking zaiphon, and uses his sword to enhance and channel the attack at his opponents. The power of his zaiphon was shown in manga chapter 65, where it could easily eliminate two of the three strongest fighters in the Raggs Kingdom, with Hyuga apparently not fighting at full power as he was singing during the battle. Hyuuga's biggest attack, which he called a "storm of swords", produced a huge wave of dozens of sword-like objects that impaled his opponent. The shockwaves from the attack destroyed the earth around them. His second attack produced a large wave that tore through everything it touched, disintergrating the trees and earth, and caused Agas, one of the King's strongest bodyguards, great pain trying to stop it. It should also be noted that this was Hyuuga's first time using that specific technique to attack, implying that had he mastered it, Agas would not have been able to defend himself. Hand-to-hand combat Hyuuga's preferred method of fighting is using his two katanas. He is a highly skilled swordsman, being easily able to take down notoriously strong opponents. In his first appearance, Hyuuga disarmed and restrained Teito when he was in mid attack. During the Antwort War, Hyuuga demonstrated the ability to easily defeat multiple opponents at once.Kapitel 26, when storming the Antwort castle, Hyuuga was able to kill dozens of guards and duel and beat both Antwort twins at once.When he duels Mark during the Raggs War, Hyuuga is able to take down the older and more experienced bodyguard with little effort. When he battled Frau, Frau struggled to hold him off despite Hyuuga not fighting seriously, but he was later defeated by Frau in their second fight. Among the very few swordsmen skilled enough in the series to surpass him are Castor and Ayanami. Katsurugi, himself a highly skilled swordsman, only defeated Hyuuga via his teletransportation. Despite his tall frame and casual, relaxed nature that would suggest otherwise, in battle Hyuuga is very fast and agile, having a reaction time of 0.3 of a second, which often gives him the advantage in a fight. On numerous occasions, Hyuuga's speed meant he seemed to disappear and reappear behind an opponent.Kapitel 26, during the fight with the Antwort twins, and in the side chapter Aspiration.Hyuuga's speed was shown when he slit the belts of the three admirals that were speaking unkindly about Ayanami so fast that they could only see him sheathing his sword. Site Navigation Category:Military members Category:Warsfiel Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nobility Category:Alive Category:Articles containing spoilers